


if i could fall into the sky

by foolish_mortal



Series: fumu's tumblr ficlets [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolish_mortal/pseuds/foolish_mortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if during training, when Eggsy and Roxy were plummeting to the ground, in a moment of fear Eggsy whispers, “Merlin, if I don’t make it, tell him I love him." Based on the tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if i could fall into the sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corvin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvin/gifts).



> Ficlet written for this [tumblr post](http://mustardprecum.tumblr.com/post/114781126243/what-if-during-training-when-eggsy-and-roxy-were).

They’re about to die, Eggsy knows as he and Roxy plummet to the ground in an uncontrolled descent. Fucking hell, the way they’re falling, Roxy’s feet might go right through his rib cage as they land, and at least she has a parachute, jesus. Eggsy has a flashback to his bodybag and the empty line beside next of kin for the name of the person most precious to him.

“Merlin,” he shouts, desperate. The ground is lurching up fast towards them. “If I don’t make it, tell him that I love him.”

Merlin hisses in a breath. “Eggsy- ”

Suddenly, the earpiece squeals feedback through their helmets. “Tell him yourself, Eggsy,” a groggy disused voice drawls in Eggsy’s ear, and Eggsy would know him anywhere.

“Harry!” Eggsy’s grip tightens on Roxy’s legs, scrambling up for better purchase. He’s going to live, damn it, and then he’s snogging Harry Hart silly.

“Brace yourself!” Roxy bellows down at him, and Eggsy closes his eyes.

They hit the ground too hard. The impact splinters up Eggsy’s legs, the adrenaline preventing him from feeling the pain for a little while yet, but enough to drive the breath from him. Roxy lands beside him, a fraction more gracefully, and they both lie on their backs gasping up towards the bright sky. Roxy, despite screaming her head off, possesses nerves of steel and has managed to steer them right into the target. Eggsy clasps her arm and holds tight.

“Only you,” Roxy wheezes, and her head lolls to one side as she smiles shakily at Eggsy. “Only you could romance someone at 500 feet.”

“It was a bit romantic, wasn’t it?” Eggsy agrees, pleased, and she smirks back. They’re still in shock from the fall, petty conversation keeping back hysterics. “Wait, if he wants me to tell him myself, does that mean he loves me too?”

“You’re an idiot, Eggsy.”

“A fascinating conversation,” Merlin interrupts, and the two of them hurry to disentangle themselves from the chute as they stand to attention. “Perhaps you’ll allow me to congratulate you on passing another test?”

“Congratulations from both of us,” Harry amends, and  _Harry bloody Hart_  is standing there beside Merlin as cool as you please in a scarlet dressing gown and a pair of hospital issue pyjamas. 

Eggsy’s heart leaps into his throat, and he barely hears Merlin’s speech as he eliminates the other candidates and gives them pointers on crisis situations. Harry is staring back at him, dark eyes burning into his face, making the blood rush underneath Eggsy’s skin. He licks his lower lip in apprehension, and Harry’s mouth parts in response.

They’re going to kiss, of that Eggsy is certain. As soon as they get within any range of each other, they’re going to have a proper snog, all shameless and filthy and demanding, and Eggsy is getting his hands on as much of Harry as he can. Maybe it will be in the narrow tailor shop hallway or on top of the Round table, its burnished wood surface slippery against Eggsy’s back. Or maybe they’ll curl up in Eggsy’s cramped military issue bed in their increasingly dwindling candidate quarters, and Harry will let Eggsy get him off.

“…you’re free to go,” Merlin concludes, and Eggsy snaps back to attention. He knows Merlin has probably noticed his wandering mind and chosen to ignore it, because Merlin is a gentleman, the sort that Eggsy will never be, but it’s alright, because Harry loves him. Oh god, Harry loves him.

The others fall away as Harry steps close enough that Eggsy can feel his warm breath. Harry is still in his slippers, the sleek velvet loafers incongruous against the grass. Months in a coma, and Harry still remembers his damn slippers, Eggsy muses with a bubble of fond laughter. 

"She’s right you know," Harry says, and Eggsy can’t help but stare at his mouth. "You’re an idiot."

Eggsy frowns. “What?”

Harry reaches around him to deploy the parachute that Eggsy never bothered to check that he had, and Eggsy nearly falls as a sudden breeze knocks him back on his heels. Harry is smiling at him, a small private thing that Eggsy never bothered to look for either, never noticed when it was reserved only for him, never felt the inescapable gravity of Harry’s gaze till Eggsy was hurtling towards him. 

And Eggsy elbows aside a swathe of billowing bright nylon and laughs and laughs and laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember when exactly Harry woke up from his coma. Guess I need to go watch Kingsman yet again! :D
> 
> P.S. Harry makes a bunch of "pull your cord" and "deploy my chute" jokes while they have sex, and if Eggsy didn't love this man so godamn much, he would murder him in his sleep.
> 
> you can say hi to me on tumblr at [deftmegalodon](http://deftmegalodon.tumblr.com)


End file.
